Never Before-¤
by LiLCRAZiBABiE
Summary: As a cheerleader and friends with Kate, Gordo, and Miranda, Lizzie is happy in 10th grade. But something happens that changes her life forever...(rated pg-13 for *possible* later chapters) **Chapter 3 now up!!** PLEASE R&R this is our first fanfiction!
1. What Now, Kate

(Editors Note*-Heyy! This first chapter was written by Michele, the next one will be written by Leslie! Cause we are rotating the chapters, aight? Hehe.. I hope you like the story!!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
"Lizzzieeee!!" yelled Kate, standing on top of the bleachers in the gym with her hands on her hips. Ugh! Kate is realllyyy starting to bug me now! Not that she ever hasn't bugged me...  
  
"Earth to Lizzie! I need your help! Now!" screamed Kate.  
  
"Fine, I'm coming!" I screamed back at her, while running over to the bleachers to see what Queen Kate wanted now.  
  
I had just reached the bleachers when Kate turned around and said to me, "Lizzie, I need you to be in charge of food for the spring dance, and go to the committee meetings for me. I already have to do the decorations, which is enough work for me. Especially when I have to miss my Tuesday nail appointments to go to those stupid meetings, which really are a pointless way to spend 30 minutes of my life every other day. You know what I mean? But don't worry, because it definetly isn't the most important job.." What!? Since when does she get to decide what I am gonna do!! We'll see about this. Maybe I could ask Matt to help me figure out something to do to her. Nahhh, that just wouldn't be right.  
  
The lunch bell rang and I walked out of the gym. I was on my way to the cafeteria when all of a sudden I see a parade of elephants running down the hallway. Trying to avoid getting knocked down by the stampede, I run into the janitors closet. ::gasp:: Did I just say the janitor's closet?! Yup, I went where no teenybopper has gone before...  
  
"Booooo!!!" screamed a voice that sounded familiar.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!" I yelled as I tripped over a bucket of some gross slimy icky smelly discusting thing. Suddenly a light comes on and Gordo jumps out from behind a life size Elvis sculpture.  
  
"Gordo don't ever scare me like that again!! If people saw me like this it could totally ruin my social life!" While I was there, standing in a pile of who knows what, Gordo was standing there laughing his little head off. How rude. I decided to see if the parade of elephants was gone. I opened the door to the closet, but what I saw then was about to change my entire life.. 


	2. Candid Camera

OK!! Now you are ready to read my (Leslie)'s chapter! I hope you like this one as much as Michele's and PLEASE review it-I would love to see what you think so far!! (and thanks so much to those who HAVE reviewed!)  
  
1. I do not own any of the characters mentioned  
2. I am not getting paid for this so dont sue me (I have no money, unless you like beanie babies)  
3. I do not know any of these characters or actors/actresses.   
  
So sad, lol. On with the next chapter!!  
-----------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Kate, Miranda, Ethan, and Claire, all stood there with cameras--smiling and laughing. Gordo came from behind me with his own camera and said "Smile! You're on Gordo's Camera!"  
  
"Oh My Gosh Gordo why did you do that to me?!" I yelled at him.  
  
Gordo grinned. "Its a birthday present from all of us to you!"  
  
Kate walked forward and handed me a polaroid of me, standing in the closet doorway, drenched in Janitor's cleaning liquid with a totally suprised expression on my face. "T-thanks," I stuttered. Wow! That is so sweet of them! NOT! I smiled.   
  
Gordo lifted up his camera and said "Film-$5, Camera-$30 Batteries-$2--seeing your friend falling in a bucket of janitor's cleaning fluid--PRICELESS."  
  
I rolled my eyes and said "Thanks, Gordo."  
  
He continued, "And once I add some cool special effects to this I will send you a copy-and another one to America's Funniest Home Videos!"  
  
"GORDO!" Everybody screamed.  
  
Gordo Shrugged. "Hey, This tape could win you $10,000, which if you win could buy you enough soap to wash out that awful smell on you," he leaned in and smelled me. "Hm, I would have to say that it is part Clorox, part Bleach, and part--well, I will let you smell for yourself."  
  
"Ewww Gordo thanks a lot!" I laughed at him.  
  
"Well, I have to go right now, edit this tape." He started walking away babbling on how this might win me $10,000. Then, once he got to the end of the hallway Gordo yelled back at us, "AND I CLAIM AT LEAST HALF THE MONEY IF YOU WIN!"  
  
Kate and Claire walked off, talking about what design they were going to get on their nails when they got them done. Ethan ran after Gordo asking if he could get half the money too because he took a picture.  
  
The principal shook my hand then walked into the office. Miranda ran into the bathroom and came back with a lot of paper towels. She was just about to help me clean up when she jumped back and screamed "Ewww Liie you smell like-"   
  
"Please dont tell me I already know," I interrupted her.   
  
"Ok, Lizzie, don't take this personally or anything."  
  
"K..." I said.  
  
"Normally I would help you get cleaned up, but--ugh! the way you smell!--"  
  
I laughed "It's OK, I understand. Just can you help me walk over to the gym? I need a shower BADLY!"  
  
"Sure," said Miranda and we walked on over, with her a few feet in the lead.  
  
  
  
  
The next chapter should be up as soon as michele writes it!!! Please review! *gets on hands and knees and begs* 


	3. Parties and Jinx

Since michele kept saying she had writer's block, I wrote this chapter for her. Please dont sue us, blah blah, I dont own any of the characters, im not getting paid for this, so if you do decide to be mean and sue me, you will only get a couple beanie babies. Thanks to those who have been super nice and reviewed! Oh, and I just decided that this story is gonna have a twist at the end. :) Please R&R and we will get more chapters up faster! Thanks and start reading the story!  
-------------------------  
  
  
(nobody's POV)  
  
The phone rang at Lizzie's house;Matt answered. "Yo this is the home of the McGuire secret suprise party. Wassup?"   
"Um, Hi Matt, this is Miranda. Is Lizzie there?"  
"Oh, it's just you. Sure, hold on." Matt put the phone down on his shoulder and yelled upstairs. "LIZZIE!! MIRANDA IS ON THE PHONE!"  
Lizzie yelled back, "Got it! Hang up matt!"  
Matt hung up and walked back to the living room, where Lanny was sitting on the couch with a notebook and pen in hand.   
  
"So, hey miranda! Whats up?" Lizzie asked.  
"Oh, not much. I am so sorry about yesterday, I just couldnt stand the smell of you any more."  
"Oh, hold on someone is on the other line."  
"Ok." replied miranda.  
"Hello?" Lizzie asked after she switched over.  
"Hey Lizzie this is Gordo."  
"Oh, Hi Gordo! i am talking to Miranda right now, let me get us three-way call. Hold on." Lizzie pressed a few buttons and Miranda and Gordo were now on the same line. [AN: I dont really know how to switch over to three way calling, so sorry if i did it wrong! lol)]  
"Hi Gordo!" Miranda said.  
"Hey." He said back.  
"Gordo, I can't believe that you caught me on your camera and you're is going to send the tape to America's Funniest Home videos!   
"Well Lizzie I would have to admit that you did look totally disgusting."  
"GORDO!" Lizzie and Miranda said at once.  
"Jinx!"  
"Jinx" They said again, and laughed.   
"Do I really have to rescue you two?" Gordo joked. Nobody answered. "Fine, Miranda. Lizzie."   
"Thank you!" said Lizzie.  
"Thank you!" said Miranda.   
"Jinx!" They yelled again.  
Gordo sighed, this would be a long conversation.  
  
"Lanny, how many people can come so far?" Matt asked. Lanny looked at the list.  
"Hmmm, maybe we should put up posters at school." he thought out loud.  
Lanny blinked.  
"You're right Lanny, then the party wouldn't be a suprise anymore." Matt sat down and rubbed his chin.  
Sam McGuire, Lizzie and Matt's dad, walked in wearing an old stained T-Shirt and bleached pants."What is this I hear about a suprise party?"  
  
Hmmm this chapter isnt very important, but then again, sorta. The next chapter will be up soon! (I think Michele will write the next two haha!) 


End file.
